


De baños nocturnos y besos

by begok



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Touch me deep, pure and true gift to me forever'Cause, I'm kissing youOh, I'm kissing you, ohWhere are you now?Where are you now?Cause, I'm kissing youI'm kissing you, oh





	De baños nocturnos y besos

**Author's Note:**

> Post 3x04

El aire golpea su cuerpo con una dureza incontestable, pero Isak no puede dejar de sonreír mientras sus músculos se convulsionan por el frío después del inesperado chapuzón nocturno. Su mano se aferra a la tela húmeda del disfraz de Even, que tirita incontrolablemente mientras pedalea a toda velocidad por las calles desiertas. Isak no puede evitar sentir lástima por él porque está totalmente empapado y la noche es muy fría.  
\- ¿Te importa que pasemos por mi casa? ¬los dientes de Even castañetean mientas habla¬. Necesito cambiarme.  
Asiente cuando Even le mira por encima de su hombro y algo en su interior empieza a irradiar un calor que se extiende por todo su cuerpo y le hace sonreír aún más. Los ojos de Even se iluminan cuando ve su sonrisa y, de repente, el frío desaparece por arte de magia.  
Sentado en la bici de Even, esperando en la calle, Isak no deja de revivir la noche. Primero la huida de su casa, las bromas en la piscina y después ese primer beso bajo el agua, por sorpresa. Se estremece ante el recuerdo y sonríe orgulloso por haberse atrevido a devolvérselo.  
Un suave golpe en el hombro le hace volver al presente y cuando se gira Even está a su lado, con unos vaqueros, una sudadera con capucha y una cazadora, tendiéndole una mochila.  
\- He traído algo de ropa para ti.  
Se pone la sudadera que hay dentro y que huele tanto a Even que se le acelera el corazón. Mete la ropa mojada en la mochila vacía y levanta la mirada para encontrar la de Even fija en él.  
\- Debería… ya sabes… volver a casa ¬se levanta y se queda de pie junto a Even.  
De repente se siente inseguro, nunca ha estado en una situación parecida y no sabe muy bien cómo enfrentarse a ella. Empieza a dudar, buscando en su cerebro la forma de no salir herido de eso, porque está seguro de que Even va a decirle que no quiere volver a verle nunca más, pero antes de que pueda seguir hablando, Even da un paso al frente, pone su mano en su cuello y se inclina hasta que sus labios rozan los suyos. Isak entreabre la boca, esperando un beso que no llega porque Even se ha detenido y le observa expectante. E Isak hace lo único que puede hacer en ese momento, besarle.  
Mete la lengua lentamente en la boca de Even, que la acaricia con la suya, despacio, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Isak se estremece cuando la otra mano de Even acaricia su cintura, rodeándola y estrechándole contra él. Pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y mete los dedos en su pelo rubio, profundizando un beso que se vuelve más desesperado y descontrolado por segundos.  
Cuando se separan, el corazón de Isak late con tanta fuerza que está a punto de salírsele del pecho. Jamás en toda su vida ha sentido algo parecido después de besar a alguien. Even apoya la frente en la suya y sonríe de ese modo en el que suele hacerlo, franco, abierto y sincero.  
No dicen nada mientras Even se sube a la bicicleta e Isak rodea su cintura con los brazos. Vuelven a su casa en un silencio nada incómodo pero que no hace más que aumentar la expectación que les envuelve como una sábana y que vuelve su piel más sensible, haciendo que, cuando Even roza sus manos, el vello de todo su cuerpo se erice.  
Cuando se detienen frente a su apartamento, Isak respira hondo intentando calmar el hormigueo que siente en su estómago, aunque no lo consigue porque nota la presencia de Even a su lado, envolviéndole con su olor, y lo único en lo que puede pensar es las ganas que tiene de volver a besarle… y de hacer muchas otras cosas. Y ese simple pensamiento le pone aún más nervioso.  
Cuando abre la puerta del apartamento le asalta el temor de que Emma y Sonja aún estén allí, pero afortunadamente todo está en silencio. Eskild, Linn y Noora están en una fiesta y por lo visto las chicas han decidido irse después de que las dejaran plantadas.  
En cuanto la puerta de su dormitorio se cierra a sus espaldas, Even le empuja contra la madera y le besa. Y todo deja de importar. No hay nada en el mundo que pudiera separarle de Even en ese momento. Rodea su cintura con los brazos y le empuja hacia la cama. Se dejan caer sobre el colchón convertidos en un nudo de brazos y piernas y lenguas.  
Se besan durante una eternidad, acariciándose por debajo de la ropa con dedos ávidos y exigentes, desnudándose cuando eso no es suficiente y frotándose desesperadamente. A Isak le da vueltas la cabeza, le ruge la sangre en las venas y le late algo bajo los pantalones mientras Even acaricia sus costados y besa su cuello.  
Cuando los dedos de Even acarician su estómago justo por encima de la cintura de sus pantalones, Isak no puede evitar tensarse. Es la primera vez que está con un chico. Al notar su incomodidad, Even deja de besarle el cuello y apoya la frente en la suya, respirando entrecortadamente.  
\- No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras ¬la voz de Even es suave y ronca.  
Isak siente alivio pero también un poco de pánico porque no quiere romper ese momento, se siente tan bien con Even que no desea que acabe. Pero Even malinterpreta su silencio y se incorpora lentamente, con algo parecido a la decepción y la tristeza en su mirada.  
\- Si quieres que me vaya… ¬a Isak le invade el pánico, no quiere que se vaya.  
\- No ¬y los ojos de Even vuelven a iluminarse.  
Even vuelve a inclinarse sobre él, roza su nariz con la suya y sonríe con ese aire de galán que le corta la respiración.  
\- O puedo quedarme y seguir haciendo lo que estábamos haciendo ¬Isak asiente y enreda las piernas con las de Even, ahogando un gemido cuando el movimiento hace que sus erecciones se rocen.  
No recuerda a qué hora se durmió, sólo que lo hace con los brazos de Even alrededor de su cintura, los labios rojos e hinchados y una sonrisa tonta en la boca.


End file.
